


Do You Trust Me?

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [6]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Normally you're in charge in the bedroom, but you decided to give Bucky the reins to show him you trust him.





	Do You Trust Me?

The blindfold was soft and blocked most of the light out from your eyes save the sliver of the gray light from the crack below. You could hear him move as he secured your wrists and ankles to the straps attached to the bed frame, spreading you like a sacrifice.

"You trust me?" His gruff voice was low and soft, but you could hear the trepidation in his words. He needed your reassurance, your consent. He needed to know you trusted him.

"Bucky, you know I do. We have a safe word of gadget if I feel like things are too much," you breathed, your legs and arms resting the restraints: enough give that you wouldn't be sore. "Now, put on the music and trust me to trust you." You gave a gentle, reassuring smile. 

"Okay," he whispered and you could hear him move before you felt the headphones cover your ears and the notes of Beethoven filled your hearing.

You couldn't see him.

You could hear him.

You couldn't touch him.

And you became hyper aware of where he could be. This song was almost over before you felt a slight touch to your shin, making you twitch. You wished you could see or hear him, wanting to know if he was smiling or concerned as the touch had disappeared.

"I'm okay," you whispered, reassuring him even if he didn't need it. "Please, continue my love."

It took a few moments before another light touch dragged up your other shin, stopping at your knee. It was bearable, but you craved more. You knew he was taking time, adjust being the one in control, it was something expected from him. The gentle caresses continued, staying on safe zones: forearms, shins, fingers, feet, building up slowly to where he switched to kissing. The first time his lips touched right on your left hip, you gasped and pulled on the restraints with the need to touch. You could feel his chuckle reverberate against your skin as he continued to place kisses along your hip then abdomen.

By now Beethoven was replaced by Mozart and fingers were teasing your nipples, pinching and pulling the sensitive buds before you could feel his mouth on your core. He had you moaning through your first release before the song changed again, this time his fingers followed Wagner. Each song change had him adjust what he was doing, and this one was a different pace, had more urgency to it.

He played it safe, but it was still exciting for you. You still couldn't predict what he would do as The Ride of the Valkyries was quick, building a climax but he made you wait for a good while, edging you during the entire song before making you come quickly during Pachelbel's Canon in D.

The music faded out, and you could softly hear him move about, removing the headphones slowly.

"I'm going to undo your legs first then arms," he whispered, doing so in a delicate manner only you knew was him.

Once you were released, he gathered you in his arms, pulling a soft, furry blanket you knew to be your favorite throw, around you and pressed a kiss to your temple.

"Now the blindfold." His voice still was velvety smooth, and when light hits your eyes, you noticed he had drawn the curtains at some point and lit a few unscented candles, making it easier for your eyes to adjust. You looked up at him, heart still hammering from the three or four (you'd lost count along the way) orgasms.

"You okay beautiful?" he whispered, fingers moving along your jaw.

You nodded, giving a tired yet pleased smile. "More than okay. You were wonderful. I will be asking for more once I've rested." You moved to give him a gentle kiss, your body relaxing into the soft warmth of him and the blanket.

"We need to do this again. Adding toys and temperature into it," you added, stifling a yawn. 

"We'll see," he chuckled, "just rest now."


End file.
